


Laugh, and the World Laughs With You

by JaneDavitt



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-23
Updated: 2010-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teal'c learns the hard way that humour doesn't travel well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laugh, and the World Laughs With You

Teal'c laughs, opening his mouth wide, feeling his chest swell and fill, the sound of his amusement ringing out.

For a moment, he can almost believe himself back at home, surrounded by fellow warriors, his voice raised in competition with the hubbub around him, winning easily, so that people two tables away turn, and smile, and applaud him.

Because it truly is a most entertaining story.

The blinking, bemused eyes of his Tau'ri friends dry his laughter at its source.

They're so very alien. So very solemn. He composes himself as is proper, it seems, and tries to fit in.


End file.
